


Dead Man's Party

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Malec, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking games with the TMI crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this was interesting. I'll probably continue it

Drinking Games

If he was honest, Alec had no idea how this had happened. But alas, he was sitting on the floor of his and Magnus' apartment in a circle. And also, he added, slightly drunk. They-Magnus,Jace, Clary,Simon, Izzy and him-had been just hanging out when Izzy broke out the alcohol. And to make it worse (or better) she had suggested a party game. Now Alec was not the kind of person to enjoy these types of games, he was having somewhat of a good time.  
"Never Have I ever had a wet dream" this came from Clary, who was the only person not to drink.  
"Never Have I ever had sex in two different countries in one day" Izzy confessed.  
"Damn you Izzy" Alec whispered under his breath.  
"Never have I ever not showered for a week" Clary. Most people took a drink.  
"Never have I ever been caught looking at porn by a sibling" Alec smirked. Jace took a drink.  
"Never have I ever been thrown out of a club" Simon said. Jace yet again drunk (and Magnus)  
"Why are you targeting me? Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" have said evilly. This of course caused Alec to kiss his now-fiancé. As well as Clary and Izzy (though it was just a peck on the cheek).  
"Never have I ever been sore from sex" Simon choked out. Everyone except for him and jace.  
"Never have I ever got or given a blowjob" clary said. A few snickers erupted as everyone drank.  
"Never have I ever used chocolate during sex" Magnus busted in. No one drank.  
Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend" Jace supplied.  
"Never have I ever taken someone's virginity" Alec stated.


End file.
